End Game
by SadameHime
Summary: Wesker survived, and the world has changed during his recovery. It is the goal of a new pharmaceutical giant to end the game and save the planet. With sources controlled, there is only one more thing to do. Eliminate the old and herald in the new day.
1. Chapter 1

End Game

Summary: Albert Wesker survived, and the world has changed during his recovery. It is the goal of a new pharmaceutical giant to end the bio-terrorist games and save the planet. With sources of harmful viruses controlled, there is only one more thing to do. Eliminate Albert Wesker.

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, or any of its associated characters.

AN: For this story to work, or have the same impact as I would like it to, Excella must be alive. For that reason, her survival will be explored in the following chapter. This is just a prologue to gauge the heat of the water, so to speak. I want to know what people think before I continue.

_Fear not what the future holds. Rest your weary soul, I'll do the rest. Careful as I gentle down. Like a Sacred Cow, give you my best. -_ Bait and Switch by KFMDM

* * *

Somehow, she had survived it all. Excella Gionne didn't remember much about Albert Wesker's betrayal, but she knew it had happened. That cold, plain hospital room was enough of a reminder that she not been good enough, or rather, was too good for the man who wanted to change the world. The Television was her only respite, but the news was the same everywhere…

_In other news, Pharmaceutical Giant ZydraCal has sent an armed convoy to Africa, sealing off the supply of what is being called, ' the pro-genitor flower' due to its role in the creation of what is collectively known as 'The Umbrella Viruses'. The Spanish town where the Las Plagas emerged---_

She changed the channel.

_Yesterday, ZydraCal CEO Victoria Powell unveiled a series of anti-viral vaccinations aiming to combat the rising numbers of bio-terrorism. Several crews have been sent to third-world countries and other likely targets with the aid of the American Government._

Again with the footage of the immaculate Victoria Powell, standing at the podium and looking down at the reporters with those eyes so blue that even the oldest camera could see the sapphire tint. It was unnatural, fake even. Excella groaned, and changed the channel again.

"_My question to you, David, is if ZydraCal can really be trusted. They're just the new Umbrella! All of this anti-viral crock is just a show to get Terrasave and the BSAA off of their backs. Miss Powell is a liar, a chest, and a downright criminal for trying to convince the American public that---"_

Since the Raccoon City incident, it was safe to say any large medical corporation was closely scrutinized, usually with good reason. WilPharma and Tricell were in the same boat as ZydraCal at one point or another, but there was much more apprehension with ZydraCal. It was common knowledge that Victoria Powell was a former Umbrella Researcher with years of experience with the very thing people were afraid of. Reporters were digging up graves to get dirt on her, and as it turned out, there was more dirt than they could keep track of.

Of course, Excella didn't know that. She only knew that she should be dead, someone unknown had saved her, and that she really wanted to get the hell out of that hospital. The Silence was deafening, and the woman on the TV screen only made her gag with something along the lines of hatred. She despised her blue-black hair, her snake-like way of moving, her inhuman eyes, and her uncanny way of calming most questions that were thrown at her.

It didn't matter to her that Victoria Powell was probably the only reason she was able to breathe still, yet alone be in her right mind.. Albeit angry and stir-crazy.

An approaching doctor caused Excella to break from her angry trance, but it still came out in her voice.

"Its about time. You were suppose to be here hours ago. I want to go home."

The doctor was a woman with long black hair. Her face couldn't be seen well past the loose strands that surrounded her face. For whatever reason, this only made Excella more enraged.

"That's no way for a doctor to look at a patient. Stop staring--"

" Miss Gionne, I'm afraid I'm going to have to politely ask you to calm down and shut your goddamned mouth… Thank you."

That voice.. She knew that voice.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Excella spoke.

"My name is Victoria Powell. I saved your life, and I'm here to release you.. And proposition a business venture."

"Forget it. I'm done. After Alb--"

"Albert Wesker, you are hesitant to trust anyone else promising success and change. I'm not here to speak of change, I am here to speak of revenge and righteous punishment.."

"Against Albert?.." Fear and anger changed to curious excitement.

Victoria knew that she was willing to listen, and that gave her incentive to step forward and sit in the seat next to Excella's bed. She waved her hair out of her face and looked at her intently.

"We share a common bond, you and I. We were betrayed by the same man, essentially for the same reasons. He has only one end-- and that is absolute power. You saw it, and like me, you were to late to recognize passion for insanity. Don't fret, Excella. There is a way to end his game."

"..But he is dead."

"No, not dead. Only resting. Something like that is hard to kill, even for a volcano," Victoria said.

"But how? How can you expect to succeed where everyone else has failed?"

"We will counteract everything in his blood. He lives only because of mutation. With the cause of mutation deceased, he will fall soon after."

The glances shared were meaningful. One examined the other to determine their honesty. Excella saw no reason not to trust Victoria but the unnatural glimmer in her eyes. It was then that it hit her-- Miss Powell was just like Wesker. She was mutated inside, but it was different. It looked far more pure.

"Get me out first. I won't agree to anything until then.."

"Understandable. I'll sign for your release."


	2. All in the Family

AN: I am going to enjoy this story far more than I expected when I started writing it.. So many songs that make me thing about it.

"_I want to heal you, pretty sweet. I'll throw rose petals at your feet. I'll spend eternity comparing all my poetry to yours. I want to see love through your eyes. You'll never have to compromise. I'll give up all my fame to fight you demons and your bloody wars." _Liar by Emilie Autumn

* * *

"_I never pegged you to be such a liar, Albert."_

"_My dear Victoria, you never really knew me at all.. You were so easy to fool, a few choice words here and there.. The right touch in between. So simple to manipulate. You were the perfect puppet.. Until now."_

Victoria woke to a prick in her arm. The plane ride had been short enough for her to sleep almost the entire way through, and while Excella re-entered the main chamber, a fair faced man set next to her. He waved a needle about to her with a smile, capping it off and stowing it away.

"Good morning, love."

"Good morning, Alec."

He had raven black hair as well, Excella noted. He seemed to be no less than Victoria's husband; they embraced each other so fluidly that it looked very natural. She couldn't help but wonder if Victoria had married into ZydraCal, but that question would only be answered in the future.

"Thank you for catching my dose. I forgot to prepare it before I left for home.."

"I know you well, Vicky."

"This is Excella Gionne.. I told you about her, didn't I?" Victoria glanced between them for a moment.

Alec followed her gaze to Excella, and he nodded to her in greeting. His eyes betrayed no striking color, looking much more plain than the woman he called his wife. He was sharply dressed, she could say that much for him. The dark red shirt beneath his suit coat suited him.

"From TriCell, yes? I remember you saying something… This is all about -him- isn't it?" Alec reached for his wife's hand. It was indiscernible whether it was a sign of concern, or a sign of jealousy.

"I brought her here because I know I am not the only one who wants to watch Albert Wesker eat his words. He is an enemy to the entire world, Alec.. This needs to be done."

"Yes I know, you have told me a thousand times." Husband and wife exchanged harsh glances. The seeds of argument.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your lover's quarrel, but I'm afraid I am being left in the dark on all of this still. Victoria slept the entire way here, and told me nothing in detail before we left," Excella piped up.

It was likely a good thing, as it distracted both of them from the underlying cause of Alec's ill mood. Surely, he was jealous of his wife's sudden fascination with 'saving the planet and annihilating Albert Wesker. Given their past, it only made sense to him that he felt so jealous. No one else knew, and therefore could not understand. Both Alec and Victoria were intent on keeping it that way.

"You know that we have created vaccines for several of the viruses currently used in bio-terrorism. I have developed what I call a cocktail of them all, anti-viral DNA that can seek out and destroy most viruses in any given blood stream. I take this cocktail because I am just like our mutual enemy, but what happened to me was the production of the viral anti-bodies rather than permanent mutation of my own body. This cocktail helps me keep it under control, effectively flooding T-Virus Antibodies with those of another disease. Because of this, I virtually sweat global restoratives.."

"How is this going to help us stop Albert?" Excella found a seat near them again, awaiting an answer quietly.

"If I can get close enough to him, there are a number of things I could to do weaken him so that he would be easier to inject. My saliva also carries these anti-bodies, so--"

"So if you kissed him, it would be like giving him a small dose of the anti-virus." Miss Gionne interrupted. She thought she was getting the right picture.

Alec had the very same picture in his head, and he scoffed slightly in protest to his wife's plan. It was a familiar noise to her when she considered these things. Alec had all the spirit, but none of the voice when it came to their disagreements. He was too intent on keeping her happy to care much about his jealousy.

"Something like that, yes.. But it would have the very same effect on me, because the anti-bodies move quickly to strike the active virus. Some of them move so quickly that the attack is virtually unrecognizable on a microscopic level until it is too late. My body would be drained with the attempt to combat him, just as his would be drained trying to combat me."

"How are we going to find him?" Excella asked.

"He already moved to contact her. She received a phone-call from him shortly after the incident in Africa. Maybe a week or so later-- you were still unconscious in the hospital," Alec obliged by answering before his wife could even find the words.

She just nodded to confirm this. She remembered their brief talk, the total shock that consumed her the moment she heard his voice on the other end of the line. It may have been awhile since they had talked at all, on the phone or otherwise, but she would never forget that voice. Deep down, she even believed she would be able to recognize his shadow in a crowded room. This level of recognition was what had disturbed Alec so much about her plan. He did not like anyone having that kind of intimacy with his wife but him.

"He told me that he was surprised to see me on the ship, when I saved you. He went on to say something about how he should have expected me to be there, because I've always been like a snake at his heels.. Or something like that. Seems to think that I am always aware of his activity."

"Are you, Victoria?"

"For the most part, yes. Its hard not to be when I am still in the business."

Before anymore questions could be asked, the door open rather abruptly. A young woman with blond hair and blue eyes stepped up the stairs, followed by a little boy that couldn't wait to get to Victoria. Excella assumed that these were her children, but she couldn't quite convince herself to disregard the girl yet.

She was tall, built like her mother in everything except for her height. It was clear she was not Alec's child, for the boy that had ran up was eager to welcome them both home. The girl only recognized Victoria as family.

"Cassie, Morgan! Glad you two were able to make it," Victoria spoke.

Happiness rang out of her voice as she hugged her five year old son and her young adult daughter. Her age was hard to pin-point, but it was clear she was out of high school. Her Virginia Tech hoodie should have given away her place as a college student, but you never knew these days.

"Excella, these are my children, Cassandra and Morgan." Victoria introduced them.

Morgan did not move from his mother's side, and merely paid their guest a child's shy wave. Cassie was quick to step forward and shake hands.

"Excella Gionne, right? My mother was really interested in your case when she came back from Africa the last time."

"How many times has she been?"

"Ten times in the last five years, maybe? Since Morgan was born," Alec threw an educated guess into the air, receiving a shrug from his family. No one else had kept count.

"We should probably get going home. Morgan certainly has homework, and its Cassie's last weekend home before she goes back to college. Think you'd be up for dinner, Excella, or has the jet lag struck you?" Victoria moved to stand, slowly urging her son a few steps away.

"Dinner would be lovely."

And it was. The moment they arrived in Victoria's high rise penthouse, dinner was being set onto a long, obsidian colored table. It was a wide arrangement of more simple foods. Things like spaghetti, salad, even chicken nuggets for little Morgan whose appetite hadn't quite come to par with what he had been born into. It was quaint, and it reminded Excella of how different Victoria continued to be from other CEO's she had ever spoken to in her lifetime.

Victoria was clearly a very grounded woman, delighting in her son's story of how he found a earthworm in the playground at school, listening intently as Cassie explained the intricate details of how gravity effected the functional settings of machines at different altitudes. She watched her divide her attention equally between the members of the family, even pulling her guest into the topics from time to time. It was refreshing to see, and it reminded her that not everything was black and white.

"So, Victoria.. How do you know Albert?" She finally had the strength to ask after Morgan abandoned the table in favor of his Nintendo DS.

"Well.. I was a researcher a long time ago, and I was around him quite a lot, even when we were young. I worked with him and William Birkin on rare occasion, as I usually had my own research to do. Both of them were far ahead of me, as the corporate ladder went, so I was more or less a lab rookie. The only reason I got along with him well in those days was because of the research; we had a lot to talk about…"

"When Birkin met the woman he would later marry-- Annette, who was his assistant at the time-- that was about when Albert starting showing some kind of romantic interest. I thought nothing of it then, but as I look back on it now, I think he was just mimicking Birkin, trying to be better than him at something, at least."

"We did get married, and we had Cassie," Victoria paused to look at her daughter, who just exchanged awkward glances with the others at the table, " But when he joined the S.T.A.R.S…. that's when I noticed things really change. I was more aware of his power-hungry nature, and how determined he was to be the best at everything. I only thought it was harmless ambition. Then, it didn't hurt me, and it didn't hurt Cassie."

"When all of that craziness started happening in the Arklay mountains, I knew something was wrong. I claimed silly reasons for leaving him in front of Cassie.. But when we were alone, we fought about the virus and his work a lot. I decided I was done when he slapped me so hard I fell, and two days later Cassie and I were halfway across the U.S."

Excella watched Alec reach for Victoria's hand, and she allowed the gesture. Fingers intertwined, and obvious concern was portrayed. Cassie, however, did not seem daunted by the story. She had likely been told about it all before.

"I met her at a Bio-Terrorism summit in Colorado, maybe two months after she moved in with her parents and got her divorce. Neither of us knew at the time that she had already been infected, and to this day don't know how it happened.. But the moment I saw her, I told myself I had to take her out for coffee. So I did, and I found out what happened to her, and I fell in love with her a little while after that," Alec began wrapping up the story on a lighter note, " She was pregnant with Morgan before we got married, but I remedied that as fast as I could.. And now here we are."

"So you want revenge on him… for infecting you in the first place? For hitting you?" Excella continued to ask questions, but she wanted to understand why she was there, what she had to do with it.

"My personal motivations are far greater than that. For one thing, I don't want him getting anywhere near my babies. I don't want him wrecking the future they could have when the world is clean of all these terrible things. But most of all, I don't want to see another innocent woman, like you or like me, falling for his ridiculous tricks and the bad boy charm that gets us all in the end…"

Alec gently squeezed his wife's hand. That was his signal for her to stop. He didn't like hearing about Wesker, and it didn't bother him to remind her and everyone else of that. He stood, and did not relinquish the hand. He wanted her to come with him.

Victoria obliged, but not before glancing to Excella and pointing down a long hallway," The guest room is just down there-- your bags are in front of the door."

Victoria and Alec walked together to the balcony, shutting the window pane door behind them. They did not want anyone to hear, or at least, they didn't want to be annoyed by Morgan mimicking the noise of Sonic the Hedgehog.

That was the beginning of understanding. Excella was coming to understand not only Victoria, but how the pair of them were engaged in the same sort of struggle with the same man. Neither of them could claim any kind of deep emotions. Then again, Miss Gionne felt safe believing she never held them. To her, however, it was clear that Victoria was still very torn about Albert Wesker and Alec Powell. She did have the motivation to do what she claimed capable of. She wanted to cleanse the world of Uroboros, of Albert Wesker and all of the other dirty, unclean, violent viruses of the earth. All she wanted was a safe place for her kids, and Excella could respect that. Anyone could.


	3. The Intricate Ruse

_If he cannot deflower her in her cage, then he's having her on a white plate. Devil eyes. Rakehell child. Rapscallion smile. Thief. _-- Fink by Angelspit

AN: For whatever reason, I think of Wesker when I hear this song. I really recommend Angelspit if you are into heavy industrial techno. They inspire me more than I thought they did when I start writing this.

* * *

The following morning felt rushed and hectic before Excella even left her room. Urgency flooded the halls, likely because Morgan was going to be late for school. As she understood it, it was his last day before his Christmas vacation. Upon opening her door, Excella was nearly trampled over by the boy, running quickly toward his father with backpack in tow.

"Christmas break tomorrow, daddy! Chirstmas break!"

"Yes, I know. Too bad your sister wants to spend most of it with a boyfriend," Alec sighed as he began to lead his son to the front door," Come on now. We're gonna be late."

"Alec?"

"Hm? Ah, Excella. Do you need something before I go?" Alec turned to face his guest.

"I was just wondering where Victoria is. I wanted to talk her."

"In the House Lab-- right next door to your room. Give a good knock, or she won't hear you."

_I remember every dying whisper, every desperate murmur…_

Victoria drowned out the noise of the machines with music. At the moment, that music was the soundtrack to Repo! The Genetic Opera. The computer systems necessary to automate and regulate neutralization of the live viruses were a loud bunch-- too loud for someone who had to do hand-on work.

As her husband went about taking their son to school, she busied herself manufacturing the anti-virus in a diluted form. It was necessary for her intricate ruse that would harm many and kill two. Perhaps it was even more important for her to disguise the anti-virus…

A cold storage container sat empty on the table beside her. The content had been emptied into a tall, circular glass case made for the same purpose. It now contained samples of the individual viruses, kept dormant by the cold temperatures. This case was so carefully sealed that only she could open it. Too careful for her own good.

The antibodies Victoria created were diluted into neutralized, 'dead', versions of the viruses. They essentially looked the same to the naked eye. Differences could only be found under a microscope, but she prayed no microscopes would be involved. She was ready. Ready for everything but Wesker himself.

She closed these vials into the case and turned away to open the door. As she did so, Excella stood before her a little surprised. Victoria took this time to jump a proposition onto her, and it was one that couldn't be refused by any sane woman.

"I'm hungry, Excella. Why don't all of us girls hit the mall and do some bonding through our mutual love of fashion?"

"Sure.. Why not?"

The pair of ladies met Cassie at a little coffee shop located just outside of the County Grand Mall. It was a quaint little joint where they were able to enjoy their morning meal without bother. Those at the register seemed very used to Victoria and her daughter. It was clear to Excella that they frequented the place often, perhaps longer than she had thought.

When they proceeded into the shopping mall, Cassie led them all straight into a rather high end store called Juicy Couture. She was instantly enamored by the clothing they sold, but Victoria found herself moving toward the shoes. Excella followed suit. There wasn't quite much to choose from, but it kept the older women preoccupied while the youngest devoted herself to the brand.

The rest of the day was filled with such happenings in different stores, and eventually, Cassie broke off from the herd to go into a Wellness store. With Excella in tow, Victoria began to move down the walkway, glancing at the time on her cell phone.

"Eleven already? My.. Haven't we been---- Who would text me?… I told Alec we were going…"

Excella didn't see the message as she walked beside her, but she saw the paranoid look that suddenly overwhelmed her host as she glanced all around. Excella followed suit, and at first saw nothing out of the ordinary.. Except for a blond haired man, wearing reflective sunglasses, standing beside an elevator as if he was waiting. A double take confirmed that this was Albert Wesker.

"What..?"

"Excella.. Do me a favor and go find Cassie. I'll take care of this, but I don't want her getting involved."

"You can't just tell me to walk away. I have more than one thing I want to say to him!"

"Excella Gionne, I didn't bring you hear so that you could yell at him. I am relying on your better judgment and your ability to listen to me when I ask you to take care of my kids because I might not be able to do that job at any time!"

This comment stopped Excella's readied attack. For whatever reason, Victoria was putting a lot on her shoulders in this scheme. She began to wonder if this had all been planned. That is, for Wesker to show up when they were at the mall. Her host was far too eager to go shopping.. In the middle of the Christmas rush at that.

The argument was short lived, but the harsh glances between women was not.. It was easy to assume that Victoria had at least won this round, as Excella began to walk in the opposite direction. She squeezed the handle of her new handbag with a measure of fury. This was not going to be forgotten.

Victoria did not have to start walking. Her ex-husband made the approach without hesitation.

_You would think that after so many years, it would be harder for him to screw with me like this._

"I thought you might bring her in as a charity case. So very like you, to take pity on those that have no one else."

"Don't forget you were one of those people. So very like _you_ to forget that." Victoria began walking again when he got close. It was easier to hide their strange talk this way among the crowd. "But I need you to tell me something right now. Why did you come?"

"You brought me here by cutting off all my resources. You are far more capable than I remember, though it is clearly Alec that keeps you so efficient. When his money runs out, what will you do then?" The tone in his voice hadn't changed. So arrogant and sure. Sometimes, she felt like trying to slap it out of him.. But now wasn't the time.

"Its all taken care of. The summer house, the viruses to bring you back to par… everything. We can go tomorrow."

She felt his hand on her shoulder through the fur lining of her coat. The truth was, she didn't know what to think of that gesture.

"Are you dropping Excella into your place to take over your family? Its as if you had wanted to come back to me all along.."

"Again, with your arrogant slop, Albert! I'm trying to help you and get you to leave Cassie out of this. Excella is here because I want to keep close watch on her. The Uroboros is very new, and I must make sure it is controlled. I am the only one that can help her," She turned to look at them, and the pair slipped into the hall leading to the bathrooms.

It was cramped and small, but no one was passing through and it made for a good place to talk privately. They began to whisper to each other-- only at the urging of Victoria-- and she continued to belittle him for his arrogance. For once, he had to sit there and take it. She held the keys to the kingdom, and she wasn't his yet.

Excella had not gone to look for Cassie. Indeed, she had chosen to follow Victoria and Wesker and was listening in on them as well as she could from around the corner. What was she to think about all of this?..

"I'm not going to let you do to her what you did to me! Do you understand that? People are not toys, Albert! You are not immortal, you're just a man. Somewhere in there, you're still a man."

"Sweet Victoria, you were always so naïve."

"No. You were always blind. That's why you wear those glasses like a blind person. Blind to the world in one way or another."

Then there was the sound of a terrible smack. Excella knew that Victoria had been slapped.

"…I guess I took it a little too far, huh?"

"Yes… You did."

There was silence, but she heard the rustling of Victoria's coat and the squeak of leather. Were they embracing after he hit her? She was like a dog, so loyal that it forgot punishment only moments later. Then again, Excella had been very similar in a few instances during her time as Albert Wesker's partner. So eager to please.

"Do you know where my penthouse is?"

"Yes."

That noise of cloth and leather again…

"Then come find me in a few days. I'll try to make sure that Alec isn't there.. I don't want to hurt him more than I already have to… Good-bye, Albert."

He didn't say anything back, he simply watched her walk away as Excella ran to get out of Victoria's line of sight. She did not want to get caught following her.

Victoria reached for her phone as she began to walk toward the elevator. She needed a distraction to keep her from looking back, so she decided to text her daughter. It was decided before she even got to the elevator that they would meet at the food court on the first floor. That was good enough for her.

It took longer than she remembered it to get to the first floor. Then again, Victoria may have rode the elevator a few times before coming back to her senses. Her mind was elsewhere. Namely, on the pain she would cause on her way to fulfilling her duty. Was it worth it to make your husband believe you unfaithful, to steal what really belongs to him to 'help' the man you 'love'? She would surely break the heart of her son as well.. But again she asked herself.

_Is it worth all this pain to end the legacy of Umbrella?_

She couldn't find an answer for herself. Not that for lack of trying, but it was an apparition in her mind and something that she would struggle with for the next several days. Many things need to be put into motion. Many precautionary measures had to be left for her family.

She had things she wanted to say to all of them, messages that needed to be heard. She even had words for Excella. It would all come from her heart, in the end. She hoped that she wouldn't live to hear their responses.


End file.
